


What With All This

by msilverstar



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msilverstar/pseuds/msilverstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Concierges on three continents do him favors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What With All This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [contrelamontre](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com) ambiguous ending challenge. Written in about 30 minutes.
> 
> * * *

In LA and Idaho, Dom and Viggo _make love_ , usually sweet and slow, sometimes more urgently, thrusting on the floor.

With Elijah, it's an uncomplicated _buddy-fuck_ , the obvious next step from wresting, tickling or video games. They laugh until they moan and come with smiles on their faces.

When they're in the same city, Dom and Billy _have sex_. They're still in tune, subconsciously or telepathically. Each knows what the other wants and likes to give it, switching top and bottom roles without a blink.

A couple of memorable times, Sean Bean _shagged_ Dom into the mattress. He was big and tender and controlling in a sensual way, Dom would do it again any day.

Once, Dom got to _worship_ Ian, to kneel and show him exactly how sexy and desirable he still is. Ian _was gracious_ back, but they've not yet managed a repeat performance.

What with all this, Dom is pretty busy.

He's the glue that keeps the cast together in this after-time, even the ones he's not sleeping with. He sets up the dinners at fancy restaurants and mouth-searing Ethiopian dives. Concierges on three continents do him favors. He's always doing errands for his friends, sending presents, getting them into A-list events, finding great hiding places. Everyone loves Dom and leans on him.

Finally, Dom wonders what _he_ wants.


End file.
